Married?
by FloraIrmaTylee
Summary: "How is Rapunzel doin' with the new wee one?" Merida asked. "Anna's pretty peaceful, actually," Jack said. "Luckily. Elsa's a bundle of energy though, and a huge responsibility to look after." "That's what yeh get for becomin' a father and gettin' married," Merida laughed. "I remember the day all that happened, too..." "Don't remind me," Jack groaned. "It was a disaster."
1. Chapter 1

**A one-shot I wrote about Jack and Rapunzel, because I sorta like the idea that Anna and Elsa were the children of Jack and Rapunzel in a fangirl AU. **

"There, lassie. Just aim yer bow, and-" Merida Dunbroch guided Elsa Frost's hands with her own, pulling the arrow back surely on the string. "Let go!" They both let go at the same time, and the arrow flew a few feet, narrowly missing Elsa's father, Jack Frost.

"Merida!" Jack leapt out of the way in time. "What are you doing, teaching my child... who's like five, by the way... to shoot a bow and arrow?"

"It's a skill every child should learn," Merida said stubbornly. "Why? Have yeh got somethin' against it?" Elsa looked up at her father with innocent blue eyes, a smile on her pretty face.

"Of course I do!" Jack groaned, rubbing his forehead.

"I shot an arrow, daddy!" Elsa bounded up and down excitedly. Jack sighed, and smiled down at his pale haired daughter.

"Yes, I saw. Why don't you go with mommy for a little while? I think she's putting Anna to sleep," Jack said, referring to his wife Rapunzel and his younger baby daughter Anna.

"Okay!" Elsa beamed and took off into the house.

"Yer children are cute," Merida smiled after Elsa's bounding figure.

"Yeah, they look like me," Jack said. Merida glared at him. "... I couldn't resist."

"Whatever," Merida said. "How is Rapunzel doin' with the new wee one?"

"Anna's pretty peaceful, actually," Jack said. "Luckily. Elsa's a bundle of energy though, and a huge responsibility to look after."

"That's what yeh get for becomin' a father and gettin' married," Merida laughed. "I remember the day all that happened, too..."

"Don't remind me," Jack groaned. "It was a disaster."

* * *

"Do yeh have any threes?" Merida asked, looking at her stack of cards.

"Go fish," Jack said. Merida took a card from the stack between them. At Merida's apartment, the two 18 year olds choice of fun was a child's card game. Still, they had no shame in admitting it.

"Got any nines?" Jack asked.

"Go fish," Merida said. Jack did so, fishing a card from the stack. "Got any nines?"

"You cheat, I just asked you that!" Jack said.

"Do yeh or don' ye?" Merida asked irritably.

"That's not playing by the rules!" Jack insisted. His phone started ringing. "You can't just expect me to give you those cards when..."

"Give me the cards, you little-" Merida started wrestling the cards out of Jack's hand.

"Hey-!" Jack yelled, his phone still ringing. "Merida, you!"

"Get the phone," Merida snatched the cards from Jack's hands. "Yer not followin' the rules, Frost. It's whatcha get."

"Hypocrite," Jack muttered, answering his phone. "Hello?" Merida triumphantly laid another card pair on the table, crowing that she'd won.

"Jack!" The panicky voice of his longtime girlfriend, Rapunzel, greeted him.

"Hey," Jack replied. "Want to come over to Merida's apartment? We're playing Go Fish."

"Jack," Rapunzel's voice was laced with tears and breathy. "I'm going into labor." Jack could've sworn his heart stopped when she uttered those words.

"What-?" Jack stammered. "B-But, how did this- it's-"

"I'm going to give birth!" Rapunzel sobbed. "Jack, please come over. I need you." Her words hit him in the gut.

"I'm coming right over!" he said, grabbing his car keys and his jacket. Merida looked up at Jack in annoyance, waiting for him to get off the phone and continue the game.

"Yeh know, ah'm not gettin' any younger here," Merida said annoyingly.

"I have to leave- Rapunzel needs me-" Jack said, pausing for a moment to let Merida hear his words.

"What is it?" Merida asked irritably, crossing her arms.

"God dammit, Merida, she's going into labor!" the worry in Jack's voice was evident. "She needs me right now, and-"

"Yeh prick!" Merida stood up and hit Jack repeatedly on the head. "What did ah tell ye about Rapunzel? Not to hurt her!"

"Ow! Merida!" Jack raised his hands to stop her repeated blows to his head. "We didn't do anything she didn't want, I swear!"

"That doesn't mean yeh can have sex with her!" Merida continued her hits. "Now, thanks to yeh- Rapunzel is pregnant, she had her whole life ahead of her- and yeh just ruined it all!"

"Merida, please just stop and listen to me!" Jack said, and Merida stopped her assault for a few moments to let him speak, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

"I'm waitin'," the fiery redhead spat.

"Okay. We messed up. But I'm going to fix this!" Jack said, thinking only of his blond girlfriend. "I have to go take Rapunzel to the hospital right now."

"I'm goin' with yeh," Merida said.

"No, it's between us," Jack said.

"I'm goin'," Merida said back, stubbornly. Jack sighed, but allowed Merida to follow him out because he knew that when Merida said something, she meant it.

* * *

Jack paced back and forth in his own apartment, waiting for a call or anything from Merida or Rapunzel. Merida had stayed by Rapunzel's side during the birth ordeal; Jack had fainted right when Rapunzel started pushing so the doctors told him to leave. Now it was the day after, Rapunzel had most likely already given birth, and Jack was freaking out.

"Okay. I'm going to have to do this. I have to talk to Rapunzel about raising the baby," Jack sighed, talking to himself getting out his phone. "I have to call her." He dialed buttons, his mind weary but his actions a little bleary.

"Hi-" the voice that answered was cut off as Jack began his rant.

"Rapunzel, I know you're scared right now, and with a baby you just gave birth to I'm not going to make much sense, but I just want you to know that I'm going to be there for you," Jack said.

"I-"

"Look, you're scared but I'm going to be right by your side!" Jack began raising his voice. "Rapunzel, I want to marry you. I want to raise this baby with you, I want you to always be able to count on me. I'll get you a ring, of course, and properly propose, but-"

"Jack," the voice finally cut him off. "That's nice and all, but I'm not Rapunzel." Jack lifted the phone away from his ear, realizing he'd dialed his friend Hiccup and not Rapunzel's cell phone.

"Oops," Jack said weakly.

"Yeah," Hiccup said awkwardly. "Why don't you just go propose to her in the hospital instead of over a phone call?"

"That's a great idea!" Jack said. "I'll do that! Thanks, Hiccup."

"Sure, thanks for trying it propose to me anyway," Hiccup said.

"... You suck."

* * *

"Jack, meet Elsa," Rapunzel smiled that patient and beautiful smile of hers, and slowly handed a bundle to Jack. Jack felt his breathing hitch when he looked into the blankets, marveling at a wrinkly and lovely baby girl.

"She's so beautiful," he breathed. Merida, who was standing off at the side, smiled, letting a small tear flow from her eye for once.

"Isn't she?" Rapunzel smiled, leaning back in the hospital bed, weary from the ordeal of the night before. "She has your hair, and your eyes."

"She does, doesn't she?" Jack beamed, cradling his daughter closer to his chest.

"Aww, let me hold her," Merida reached for Elsa, and Jack laid her down carefully in the outstretched arms of his redheaded friend.

"I want Merida to be the godmother," Rapunzel looked up at Jack.

"Her?" Jack said.

"I could always kill yeh, Frost!" Merida snapped.

"Alright, couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather have," Jack said quickly.

"Hmm," Rapunzel smiled at both of them. Then, seeing as Merida was content with Elsa, she turned to Jack. "Jack, what are we going to do after this?" Which reminded the pale-haired man, he had the ring in his pocket.

"Rapunzel Corona," Jack said as calmly as he could muster, taking the ring box out of his pocket and hiding it behind his back, "Would you do me the honor of marrying me?" He got down on his knee in front of the hospital bed, and held out the box.

"Jack!" Rapunzel's hands flew to her mouth. Merida looked up with interest, but glared at Jack when she realized what he was doing. "Oh, Jack, of course I will!" She held out a trembling hand, and Jack stood up and slipped the diamond ring onto her finger. Merida made a face like she was revolted, tucking Elsa closer to herself.

Jack leaned forward, and pressed his lips to Rapunzel's, both of them leaning forward to let the other deepen their lips contact.

"Gag me," Merida muttered, glancing down at Elsa. "You agree with me, don't you?" The baby let out a sleepy yawn in reply. "Exactly."

**I had to include Merida and Hiccup in there, because... why not? :) Pretty short and all over the place, but it was written all in one sitting so it wasn't going to be the best. Hope you liked it! Jackunzel forever! **


	2. Chapter 2

**This was intended to be a one-shot, but then someone requested it be a two-shot because they wanted to know what would happen in Jack and Rapunzel's wedding. So I wrote this for you guys, in particular for ****_Wicked Girl99 _****who requested it. :)**

** .**

**. **

"My wedding was not that much of a disaster," Jack snorted, crossing his arms. "I seem to recall a particular incident involving you and the wedding cake?"

"Shut it, Frost," Merida stuck the bow Elsa had been shooting into his face. "Ah'll use this."

"And then you caught the bouquet Rapunzel threw," Jack continued his playful jabs. "Who is that lucky man?"

"Ye shut yer gob!" Merida's face was as red as her hair. "Need I remind you how the whole wedding went downhill from the very start?"

"Hey, that wasn't my fault," Jack insisted, raising his hands. "You had the most to do with it."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"I'm nervous," Rapunzel giggled, running a hand over the lacy white veil that covered her blond curls. "It's my wedding day after all, and-"

"And yeh need tae quit bein' nervous and let mah put the stupid crown on yer head!" Merida, Rapunzel's maid of honor, said spitefully and held out a semi circle of thin silver decorated with flowers.

"Sorry," Rapunzel said nervously, and moved closer to Merida, allowing the redhead to set the crown firmly in place, making sure it didn't corrupt the hairstyle.

"There. Yer all set, lass," Merida moved away from Rapunzel, and gave the blond a gentle push in the direction of the mirror. Rapunzel smiled her thanks to her best friend. Years ago, if someone had told her her maid of honor would one day be Merida, the ornery and Scottish redhead she had in most of her classes, Rapunzel would have laughed, maybe called them bluff. But here she was, the best friend of the girl now.

Merida watched Rapunzel examine herself in the mirror, watched her best friend's pretty green eyes light up at her reflection, and gave a low chuckle. The things she did for this girl- that was the only reason Merida was wearing this short, tight pink thing Rapunzel called a dress.

"Do- do you think Jack will like it?" Rapunzel turned back to Merida, her eyes still shining.

"Ah think he'd be stupid if he didn't like yeh," Merida said, causing Rapunzel to beam at her response.

"Are you sure?" Rapunzel asked, straightening her wedding dress skirt. She had been so adamant about the white, slightly off the shoulder dress with lacy, flowery details before, but looking at it now, it seemed plainer then she was used to. "My dress-"

"Rapunzel," Merida cut her off. "Listen 'cause this will be the only time ye'll hear mah say this. The dress looks great."

"Merida!" Rapunzel tossed her arms around the Scot in excitement, squeezing with the force of a thousand bear hugs. "I'm so glad you're doing this for me!" Merida could hear the tears coming on in Rapunzel's voice, and the raw emotion in her sincerity. That was the only reason Merida allowed herself to hug back, because she normally wasn't a hugging person.

"Don' think too much on it lassie," Merida smiled, "Because I love yeh but hate that husband o' yers." Rapunzel let go of Merida, laughing at her retort but at the same time still thanking her with watering eyes.

"Merida-" Rapunzel reached to rub her eyes, but stopped herself. "Is my makeup running?" Merida shook her head, and Rapunzel's smile came out again like the sun on the horizon.

"Don't ye have a groom waiting for ye in the church?" Merida jerked her thumb out towards the door, causing Rapunzel to jump in excitement at the realization of the moment.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Is she coming soon?" Hiccup, Jack's best man and longtime friend, asked the groom himself, leaning close to his ear. "It's been a while."

"Maybe it's just girl stuff," Jack whispered to him, the guests and priest (aka North, an old friend of Jack's) expectantly waiting. His insides felt like they were going to explode, he was that excited. He was about to be married to the most wonderful girl he'd ever met, and was going to live with her. For the rest of his life. Jack had probably never been more giddy in his entire life.

"It's possible-" Hiccup started, but before he could finish, the doors to the church opened, and the piano music started. Everyone's eyes turned towards the doors, awaiting for the bride to grace them, Jack most of all. Toddling first, no more than about three years old, Jack and Rapunzel's daughter Elsa came in wearing a pale pink dress, holding a small wooden basket, and throwing pink petals with her chubby little hands.

The rows let out coos of admiration and sheer happiness, seeing Elsa walking towards her dad with a large smile on her face. Jack smiled down at her as well, glad his daughter got a part of this special day.

The piano continued, played by a burly man who was a friend of Rapunzel (though he was missing an arm) and they all waited. And waited. Until Rapunzel's father came into view, his daughter's hand on his arm and a smile on his face.

At the beginning, of course, Rapunzel's father was not happy with Rapunzel having a child, and Jack dating her at all. But Rapunzel had begged, refused to give the baby up, and insisted she and Jack were capable parents and would be able to go to college someday. Her father had reluctantly agreed, having no choice but to begin to like Jack and his granddaughter. Jack always liked that memory, and smiled at the thought of it as well.

Then he caught his first glimpse of Rapunzel, and it was like someone had hit him in the gut.

Rapunzel's long blond hair was notably shorter now, reached her thighs instead of her ankles when it was curled. The golden ringlets were pushed back by an ill-fitting crown and veil, framing Rapunzel's green eyes, petite nose and wide smile like a frame on a beautiful picture.

Her dress, fitted but still flowing at the waist, was like waves swishing around her frame, the short sleeves sliding off of her shoulders and the front blocked from sight by the light pink roses she held in her hands.

She was, in one word, perfect. And the stunned looks on everyone's faces, especially Jack's, was a clear indication of this.

Rapunzel had reached the altar by the time Jack had finished gaping at her, and she gave him a bright smile of excitement. Jack understood her feelings, his own excitement contained. He took her hands, stared into her eyes, and vaguely heard North start the ceremony. But it was just material stuff. All he could see was Rapunzel, and that was all that mattered.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"You may kiss the bride," North finished pleasantly. Jack was about to lean forward to do so, when Rapunzel practically threw herself at him and pressed her lips against his. The room erupted in claps in cheers, but it's not like the newlyweds noticed. They were in their own world, where they were alone and sharing true love's bond.

Then Rapunzel's crown fell off, causing the kiss to end abruptly. Jack pulled away first, letting the metal crown clatter to the floor in between them. Rapunzel lifted her eyes to meet Jack's, stifling a laugh. Jack laughed first, as everyone watching began to chuckle as well. Then Jack picked Rapunzel up bridal-style, his bride squealing in delight and throwing her arms around his neck.

.

* * *

.

"The crown falling off was not a major part o' the weddin', so don' yeh blame that on mah," Merida crossed her arms. "What about the reception, eh?"

"You still had a hand in that," Jack laughed, "Remember the cake?"

"Oh, yer askin' fer an arrow to those pretty little lips o' yers," Merida warned.

.

* * *

.

"Cake time!" Rapunzel said excitedly, holding Elsa's hand and a knife in another. Jack rushed over to her, planted a kiss on his wife and daughter's foreheads, and took the knife himself to make the cut. His guests gathered around, waiting for him to make the incision. Rapunzel laid a hand on top of Jack's, and together they cut the cake. More cheers arose from their audience, and Jack slid the piece of pastry onto a white paper plate.

"Open," Jack said fondly to his wife, forking the delicacy and holding it to his wife's lips. Rapunzel opened her lips, letting Jack lay the cake in her mouth. Jack laid an kiss on her chewing lips, catching his bride by surprise, and she blushed bright pink.

Merida and Hiccup had lined up with the rest of the guests, and Merida noted how good the cake looked. That was when the incident Jack had referred to occurred.

"Are they goin' to quit makin' out, or can we get some o' that cake?" Merida asked impatiently.

"It's their wedding day, Merida, cut them some slack," Hiccup smiled at seeing his two friends kiss each other.

"They can cut mah some cake, then ah'll cut 'em some slack," Merida snapped, crossing her arms over the tight obscenity that was her maid of honor dress. "Come on, let's get closer tae 'em."

"Merida, we shouldn't-" Hiccup's words were cut off as Merida grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him towards the bride and groom, shoving through the masses of elegantly dressed guests. Well, Hiccup had a bad feeling by the time Merida was reaching for the cake piece that Rapunzel held, because of the knife Rapunzel had in her other arm. A jostle from Jack's arm continued the horrible feelings and confirmed Hiccup's dread. The knife Rapunzel held sunk its hard, pointy tip into the flesh of the bride's arm.

"Rapunzel!" Merida dropped her cake on the floor, rushing to aid her friend. "Are ye hurt? Are yeh bleedin'?!"

"Merida, it's just-" Rapunzel tried to tell them it was just s small cut, nothing major, but when a few droplets of blood stained her dress sleeve the crowd began panicking.

"I hurt you, it's my fault!" Jack said worriedly. Not that Hiccup could see, almost being trampled by those worried for the well-being of Rapunzel. But Jack reached for Rapunzel's cut, ready to dab away the blood with a serving napkin.

"It's just a scratch, Jack, a total accident," Rapunzel reassured her newly wedded husband, smiling affectionately at his concern. "But thank you." She leaned up to peck the corner of his mouth, and turned to get another piece of cake to hand out. She did so, walking a bit closer to give a piece of cake to Jack's friend Aster, and promptly slipped in the fallen cake of Merida.

"Rapunzel!" Jack said loudly in a panic, as his wife fell on her butt in mashed cake. "Are you alright?" He reached out a hand for her, which Rapunzel gladly took, but she was laughing. Actually laughing.

"I-I ruined my dress," Rapunzel said between giggles, "And I dropped the cake." Somehow, it was hilarious to her, and the blond bent over laughing. To make her feel better, Hiccup started loud, fake laughter to cover her obvious discomfort, and eventually her friends and family joined in.

"That was my fault," Merida said awkwardly, joining Hiccup at the side. "Wasn't it."

"Sorta," Hiccup whispered back.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"The cake thing was mah fault, ah said so, alright?" Merida said, agitatedly. "But the cut was yers."

"If you hadn't pushed your way to the front, you wouldn't have shoved my arm," Jack countered primly.

"Yeah, but what about the bouquet thing?" Merida shot back. "The weddin' continued on a spiral when that happened."

"I said sorry for that, didn't I?" Jack frowned.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Time to see who'll catch the bouquet!" Rapunzel said happily, Elsa right next to her. Even though she was covered in cake, and her hairstyle was falling, Jack couldn't help but think she looked so beautiful. Such distraction caused him not to notice a swarm of excited, giggly girls forming near him.

The flower bunch went flying, and a dozen or more hands reached up for it, but it hit Jack in the head instead.

"Oww!" Jack complained, and picked up the bouquet. "Who the hell threw this at me?!" The wedding guests all turned to look at him, and Jack realized he was holding Rapunzel's bouquet. "I- I mean I caught it, but since I'm the groom, I'm technically disqualified so-" Jack tossed it over his shoulder, expecting one of the various girl lined up to catch it, but instead it hit an unsuspecting redhead eating wedding cake, causing her to fly backwards in shock and straight into the remainder of that cake.

"Merida!" Rapunzel's hands flew to her mouth, seeing the angry girl get up with the grace of Hulk. "Are you okay?!" Seething, covered in cake like the bride herself, Merida raised up the flower bunch.

And the room dissolved in claps and cheers.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Ah was cleanin' cake out o' mah hair for days!" Merida complained. "Thanks tae ye!"

"Hey, at least you caught it," Jack scoffed. "Every girl dreams of that. You should have been thanking me instead of attempting to kill me."

"As if-" Merida rolled her eyes. "Now that we've gotten it clear that ye ruined the wedding, not mah, let's go find Anna. I want tae see that wee lamb."

"Fine," Jack sighed. When Merida went ahead he muttered as an afterthought, "Totally her fault."

"Ah heard that, Frost!"

Gulping, Jack followed Merida to his wife and kids.

**That's the end! Not really a disastrous wedding, but hey, as disastrous as one can come up with during English class and finish after school in one day. My first time writing a wedding scene, and it sucked, but I'm just going off of what I've seen in movies and stuff. I should realllyy get started on my other stories but eh. Hope you guys liked it, tell me if you did or didn't! **


End file.
